YuYuPop
by EvilTomato
Summary: I'm back with a vengence! Rating is for safety. Read my 'improved' versions of popular pop songs! First chapter is 'Oops' parody! Soon I'll be adding "Demon Guy!
1. Oops!

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Welcome to my first YYH fic! Although, it's not really a fic, it's a group of popular pop songs that I have cough _improved_cough and they tend to be a bit....oh, I don't know, violent? That's why the rating is what it is. PG-13. For safety, and in case I decide to curse in the songs.....

StevetheEvilTomato: And she definately will.

DarkWarLordofDoomness: So if you don't like that sort of thing, you should leave. Go. Now. Bye. Au revoir. Sayanara. waits for a few minutes So I assume all that are left want to read my improved versions of certain songs. The first few are attacks on the evile Spears woman, mainly because that's so easy to do. :P

**_Disclaimer:_** _If I owned these songs, or YYH, I wouldn't be here writing fics. I'd be sitting in a mansion either dancing with delight at the thought of owning Hiei, or I would be somewhere commiting suicide because of having owned some of the songs which these improvements are based on. Since I am neither dancing or dying, I must assume that I own nothing._ Now that that painful buisness is done, on to the stuff you really wanna read.

**Oops! (I killed him again)**

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

I think I killed him again,

I made him believe,

I'd let him live,

you baka,

I'll turn you to bloody mush,

but it doesn't me I care,

cause to hate everything,

that is so typically me,

you baka, baka,

Oops, I killed him again,

I ripped out his heart,

I'm likin' this ga-a-ame,

you baka, baka,

Oops, I think you're alive,

I can't let you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive,

I'm not that innocent.

You see my problem is this,

Your life's draining away,

Causing you pain,

It's giving me bliss,

I smile, watching the ways,

you've been a fool all of these days,

To hate everything, it's so typically me,

you baka,

Oops, I killed him again,

I ripped out his heart,

I'm likin' this ga-a-ame,

you baka, baka,

Oops, I think you're alive,

I can't let you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive,

I'm not that innocent.

_"Don't expect any help from me, got it?"_

_"What's with the shrimp? He's coppin' a pretty high 'n mighty attitude!"_

_"Does a death wish cause you to speak that way to me?"_

_"You don't like it, runt? TOUGH TOENAILS!"_

_-Hiei and Kuwabara, Volume 4_

Oops! I stabbed your heart again,

I'm likin' this ga-a-ame,

You baka,

Oops! You want me to let you live,

I'm not gonna do that,

I'm not not that innocent!

**Done,d-done, done, DOOOOOOOONE!!**

DarkWarLordofDoomness: There you go, ladies and gents, the first new and definately improved song!

StevetheEvilTomato: It's improvement doesn't neccessarily mean you're good at this. It just means that this evil Spears person's songs must really suck.

DarkWarLordofDoomness: oO You've never heard a Britney song?

Steve: (-.-) Nope.

DarkWarLordof Doomness: (evil, evil little grin that is so evil the reader cannot possibly comprehend the evilness of this grin)

Steve: (OoO)


	2. You've Hit Me Hiei For the Last Time

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Hello, once again! A few things to quickly clear up...1) Yes, I will take requests into consideration. However, I already have several songs I want to post, and two other fics that require updating, so it could be a while before I use your requests. . 2) I apologize for the huge delay in the updatingness of this fic. As I said earlier, I have two other fics, and I have ideas for around five others that I reeeeeeeeeally want to write......GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! OVERLOAD!!!!

StevetheEvilTomato: You. Are. Pathetic.

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Steve, take care of the disclaimer.

Steve: (evil tomato grin) DarkWarLordofDoomness does not own YuYuHakusho, or any of the songs that have been improved. She doesn't own anything related to either of these things. She also doesn't own her sanity.

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Why do I always get the feeling that he enjoys this? Well, enough of that, on to what you really want to read.

**You've Hit Me Hiei (For the Last Time)**

_Little shrimp.....little shrimp...._

How was I supposed to know,

That you'd be kickin' my ass here,

You little shrimp,

I shouldn't have ticked you off

And now you're killing me, yeah!

Don't kill me, It's not how I want it to be,

Don't kill me Hiei, Cause I want to live now,

Just because!

You little shrimp,

I've stopped breathin' because of you,

Shrimp, you've got me dying,

Hey little shrimp,

I've challenged you to a fight,

But it's not goin' the way I planned it!

Don't kill me, It's not how I want it to be,

Don't kill me Hiei, Cause I want to live now,

Just because!

This little shrimp is killing me (ow-oow!)

I must confess, I got scared and peed (scared and peed)

When I talk to you I lose my mind,

Yukina's mine!!!

You've hit me Hiei for the last time!

_You little shrimp....._

_You little shrimp...._

_Crap, I'm dying....._

_You little shrimp..._

How was I supposed to know....

You damn shrimp,

I think it's time to go.....

I must confess that this little shrimp

Is killing me now!!

Don't you know I still believe

I'll kick your butt here,

And Yukina's mine,

You've hit me Hiei for the last time!

This little shrimp is killing me_ (ow-ooow!)_

I must confess, I got scared and peed! _(scared and peed!)_

When I talk to you I lose my mind,

Yukina's mine!

You've hit me Hiei for the last time!

I must confess that this little shrimp,

Is killing me now!!!!

Don't you know I still believe,

I'll kick your butt here,

And Yukina's mine,

You've hit me Hiei for the last time!!

**End Song**

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Another chappie done! But this song's stuck in my head now.....(starts humming) GAH!!


	3. Unlucky

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Hello, people! Ahem, before we move on to the song, I'm doing REVIEW RESPONSES!! It's time to thank **everyone** who reviewed.

**Review Responses!!**

_Sei-San: Happy Birthday! Thanks for the advice!! I'd love it if you updated your story! (hint hint)_

_QOL- All right! I'll do that soon!_

_the-one-who-wears-a-mask: You have a loooooooooong name, didja know that? I'm glad, nay, delighted that you like my fic! _

_KarlaBob: Neat name! It's good to know that someone thinks they're improved! TWINKIES FOR ALL!!!!!! I'll try to do 'Happy Ending' next! This is the last of my pre-made songs, so now I can move on to requests!_

_Metallika: Lol, thanks! I value your input!_

_Wild Roses: O.o Note to self: Stay far, far away from 80's rock and country. Very, very, very far away. Eh, I think Britney's had it coming for a long time. Of course, there's tons of people who make fun of her songs........AND IT NEVER GETS OLD!!!! :P_

_Skye: (singing) I'm a demon guy, In my demon world.....I. Will. DEFINATELY. Do. That. Song. Thanks for suggesting it!_

_Yg: Hmmmm...."Bye Bye Bye" shall soon morph into "Die Die Die." (thumbs up) Thanks for reviewing!_

_**vicky**:_ _You know, no one's making you read this.....what was it again? "'Peise' of crap?" No one's making you review either. If you don't like it, don't read it. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Oh, just so you all know, this story is pointless. All I'm doing is having fun. If you can't deal with that, don't read it. For those of you who like this, enjoy.

**Unlucky**

This is a story about a boy who's unlucky....

Early morning, he wakes up,

knock knock knock on the door,

"It's time to wake up!" Keiko yells,

It's him that she's waiting for,

They go

"What does she see in him, this girl?"

And we say

He's so unlucky,

He got hit by a car

and he died, died, died,

from a bleeding heart thinking

"There is nothing pissing me off

as much as dying like this."

Was skipping school, got hit by a car,

But there's no one there to save him now

his world is spinning,

he ain't winning,

But tell me what happens if he didn't die.

They go

"It's good he's dead, I'm so happy I could hurl,"

And they say

He's so unlucky,

he got hit by a car

and he died, died, died,

from a bleeding heart thinking

"There is nothing pissing me off

as much as dying like this."

_"Wait....am I dead!?"_

_"Bingo, you figured it out!"_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Botan!"_

He's so unlucky, this cocky punk,

he has no luck, why did he die,

There's nothing pissing him off

as much as dying like that.

He's so unlucky,

he got hit by a car,

and he died, died, died,

from a bleeding heart thinking

"There is nothing pissing me off

as much as dying like this."

He's so unlucky,

he got hit by a car,

and he died, died, died,

from a bleeding heart thinking

"There is nothing pissing me off

as much as dying like this!"

**EnD sOnG**

DarkWarLordofDoomness: There you go! Please review! And if you have any requests, let me know!


	4. Crappy Fighting

GASP! I'm **_UPDATING!!_** W00t. Bold, Italic, AND underlined. Classy, ne? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited (sort of) patiently for this update. And I give you all my most heartfelt apologies for making you all wait so long. This one was a bit....what's the word? Difficult? Mind-numbingly toturous? Dauntingly treacherous? Meh.....maybe those don't describe it well enough. How's this?Writing thiswas like walking up a steep hiking trail, then getting caught in a mudslide that sent you back to the beginning. Imagine being trapped beneath the mud for several weeks, then suddenly gettting a burst of inspiration, digging yourself out of the mud, and riding to the end of the trail on a golf cart that threatened to flip whenever it hit a rock. Yeah. You can't say I don't work hard describing things for you. And after this lovely remake of "Happy Ending" I shall be posting the remake of "Barbie Girl." Why? Because I love you all so much. Except 'vicky' or whatever that anonymous person called herself. She (It could be a he, but, honestly, I don't care) is forever shunned from the love.

**_disclaimer:_** _Erm, as I have said multiple times before, I don't own the original songs. I'd like to have the money the people earned from them, but not the songs. You no likey, then you no readey. We clear on that? If not, then......I seriously pity you. -.-;_

_**Crappy Fighting **(singalong time, people!..........Wow. I' m in a freakishly good mood. Scary.)_

Wow that was some crappy fighting....

who-oah, who-oah, who-oah......

Let's not try to talk this over,

'Cause soon you'll be dead,

Maybe it was something you did,

Maybe it was something you said,

because I want to start fighting,

and hit you 'til you're dead,

You're about to die,

and be as flat as squished bread.

Until right now I thought I blew,

your head off but it's where it should be.....

You aren't dead, you aren't dead, like I wanted,

you were meant to be, supposed to be, but you lived,

And everyone annoying me just died today,

All this time you were pretendin',

As a foe you ain't that threatenin'

who-oah, who-oah, who-oah....

You've got your damn fans,

I know what they say,

They tell you I'm easy to beat,

but so are they.

And they don't know me,

I don't even know you,

I see you're trying to hide from me,

because you know what I'll do,

Until now I thought I blew

Your head off but it's where it should be.....

You aren't dead, you aren't dead like I wanted,

You were meant to be, supposed to be, but you lived

And everyone annoying me just died today,

All this time you were pretendin',

As a foe you ain't that threatenin'

who-oah, who-oah, who-oah

It's nice to know that you were there,

I could tell you were really scared,

and that you were freaking dumb,

It was fun to be in a brawl,

You couldn't punch a brick wall,

And overall it wasn't that fun.......

You're dead now, you're dead now like I wanted,

Just like you're meant to be, supposed to be, you aren't alive,

And everyone annoying me just died today,

All this time you were pretending,

As a foe you weren't that threatenin'.

(_Repeat the previous five lines)_

Who-oah, who-oah, who-oah,

Who-oah, who-oah, who-oah....

So much for your crappy fighting....

Who-oah, who-oah, who-oah......

**_YAY! ANOTHER WONDERFUL SONG COMPLETED!_**

Okay, the above may be a slight overstatement......

StevetheEvilTomato: And that, readers, is the understatement of the year.

O.o Steve! Where'd YOU come from?!?!

Steve: I came from that evil fangirl pit you threw me into.

(_blinks; looks around shiftily_) What rabid fangirl pit? I don't see any.

Steve: (_glares angrily. Very very very angrily_) If I wasn't bruised and exhausted, I would SO bite you.

Erm.....well, I need to get going now. Requests will be taken and turned into a new, hopefully improved, version. Well, it will as long as it's within reason. But, this author's note has a point to it. I came up with the most random and ridiculous challenge. I challenge someone to make a romance songfic, with a whatever pairing you want, out of a song that most of you would never, NEVER dream of using.

(pauses for suspense)

Michael Bolton's famous 90's song........

Michael Bolton: Tell me HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!

Steve: O.O

(hits Michael Bolton on the head, knocks him out) ; Yes, people, that song. I don't really know the words, and I don't think I want to know, but.....yeah. If you don't know who he is, ask your mom. Or anyone who's around thirty. They should know. Really popular song that came out in the early 90's. I only know about it because of VH1's "I love The 90's" show. Really hilarious. (I never listened to it, I was only TWO when it came out)

Yeah. Okay, I think I now hold the record for the most ridiculous request/challenge ever. If you rise up to the challenge, let me know through a review, e-mail, whatever, and I'll advertise the fic. And I'll give you a cyber cookie. And/or links to some hilarious nettoons. On top of that, I'll make any request made by that person my top priority in life. Because if you go through with this, you'll deserve it.


End file.
